Emotions
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: When Latts finds an injured Dengar on a bounty, she decides to take him back to her home to heal him. What she doesn't know is that this isn't the same man she did bounties with when she was younger. He has lost all of his emotions of compassion, mercy, pity, and love, only left with rage, hope, and loneliness. Latts thinks she can bring back these emotions, but is Dengar willing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

This story will be equivalent of a PG-13 movie. It will have some violence, minor coarse language (but still no swearing), and minor suggestive adult themes. Basically, if you've seen James Bond's Dr. No or any of the old James Bond films, you'll be fine!

Here's some background info: This is taking place between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. Dengar and Latts are both gonna be in their mid-30s.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts snuck down the dim hall. She knew her bounty was in the room just up ahead. She heard laughter and knew other people were with him.

So far, every other bounty hunter, her employer had told her, had failed on this bounty. Latts had faith in her skills, they had gotten her this far.

She got to the doorway and peered into the room. There were thugs, her bounty included, at a long table feasting. The room had a warm glow to it. At the far end of the room, several beings were shackled to the wall. _Those must be the other bounty hunters_, she observed.

Quietly, she cocked her blaster, aimed, and fired, getting the bounty dead on. Lucky for her, her employer had gotten so fed up, he finally decided to change the bounty to 'wanted dead'.

The other thugs took notice and ran at her. Latts used her grappling boa to grab and fling the first thug into the table. She quickly shot two more that were advancing on her, but then was grabbed from behind.

Struggling in his grasp, she elbowed him in the stomach. The last thug ran at her, blaster drawn. She quickly grabbed his hand that was holding the blaster and kneed him in the groin.

Latts holstered her blaster and took out her comlink. "It's Latts. I got the bounty, he's dead."

"Good, the credits will be transferred to your account by tomorrow morning. I'll let you know if I have any more bounties for you." Her employer said.

"Thanks." She smirked, turning off her comm.

She took a deep breath. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the bodies of the failed bounty hunters, shackled to the wall. _I wonder if any are still alive?_ She thought to herself.

Curiosity got the better of her and she cautiously walked over.

Most of them were probably newbies because she didn't recognize them. They also all looked like they had been dead for at least a week. Then, she got to the last one, and probably the most recent to be captured.

He looked…familiar. She felt like she had seen that brown armor and head wrap before. She thought for a bit, then it dawned on her; It was Dengar, her old bounty hunting partner.

He looked slightly different from when she had last seen him, he seemed to have more scars, especially on his face. She felt a pang of worry and she hoped he wasn't dead yet.

Putting two fingers on his neck, she tried to feel for his pulse. It was slow, but it was there.

"Well, aren't you a lucky Corellian?" She smirked to herself, pressing the control panel to release him.

His body dropped limp to the ground with a thud. Latts winced, hoping that hadn't injured him more. Putting his left arm over her shoulders, she began the slow traverse back to her ship.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry, but this is another one of those short, introduction chapters. Next chapter things start to get... dare I say interesting?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts' ship came out of hyperspace at the lush, green world of Naboo. She had a small, one floor home in the county. It was far enough away from civilization for peace and quiet, but close enough to go shopping for food and other necessities.

Her ship touched down at her landing site, which was a short walk from her cabin. But, with the added burden of Dengar, it proved to be… arduous.

Latts' house had a grand total of five rooms not counting the entrance room, the closet, and the hall. The layout was fairly simple; You entered, walking into the cramped entrance room. On your left was the door to the closet, in front of you was the door to the kitchen, and on your right was the hall. If you walked into the kitchen, which had the general appliances and a table, and looked to your left, there was a door that led to the living room. In there was a sofa with a side table, a holovision, and a bookcase. Now, from the entrance room if you take the right down the hall, if front of you is the bathroom and more hall on your left. Keep going dan the hall and there would be yet another hall to the left. In that last hall, were two doors, the first one was Latts' room and the second one was her guest room. Not like she frequently had guests or anything.

She practically dragged the injured hunter to her guest room, where she laid him on the bed.

Then she quickly wet to her bathroom to get some medical supplies. She quickly returned to the room. Not removing his armor, she patched up a hasty blaster wound on his shoulder. After that, she decided to let him be so he could rest.

She went to her kitchen and checked the time.

"No wonder I'm starving, it's almost 8 o' clock!" She said to herself.

She made herself dinner then went to bed. Hopefully, Dengar would be conscious by tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This chapter the story starts to kick into gear!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars.

* * *

Latts woke up the next morning to a thud followed by a string of curses from the guest room

"Well, I guess he's up." She muttered groggily.

Latts got out of bed and went to go check on him. Opening the door to the room, she discovered that e must have fallen out of bed, because she walked in on him climbing back into the bed.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a smirk from the doorway.

"Who the heck are you and where the heck am I?" He growled. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting.

"Is that what I get for saving your life?" She asked walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You saved my life?" He asked, clearly not convinced.

"Yeah, you were chained to a wall and left for dead on that bounty." She explained, trying to jog his memory.

"Last thing I remember was getting shot in the shoulder and getting knocked out." He said.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked, standing up to leave. He grabbed her wrist in a death grip. Any more pressure and Latts was sure he would have crushed the bone.

"You still haven't answered my questions." He growled.

"I'm Latts Razzi. You knew me, we did bounties together back during the Clone Wars." She explained. "And you are currently in my home on Naboo."

"I don't remember ever having a bounty hunting partner." He muttered.

"It's probably just some minor memory loss. You'll be fine." She reassured him. "Now, do you want something to eat?"

"I probably should." He grudgingly agreed.

"Okay, I'll go get it." She said, leaving.

She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He seemed… irritable. She thought that it was also weird that he didn't recognize her. Shaking off the thought, she finished making breakfast and took it back to his room.

"There." She handed him the tray. "How have you been?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, stating to eat.

"You know, since the last time I saw you." She said.

"Listen- Razzi, was it?- I don't remember ever knowing you. If you were smart, you probably would have left me where you found me." He stated harshly.

"Why?" she asked, almost feeling like she had been slapped across the face.

"I don't get on well with others." He smirked.

Latts really didn't know how to reply to this. Here was a man she thought she knew, and he's saying he has on recollection of her at all.

"Do you remember Boba Fett" She asked.

"Heck, who doesn't?" He said.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Look, here's as far back as I can remember; I was in a speeder bike race against Han Solo. I crashed because he cheated, so I ended up getting impaled through the head by some crystal-spike thing. Next thing I know, I wake up in what I assume was a hospital while I'm being operated on." He said. If he was trying to gross her out, it worked. "So then the Empire hires me as an assassin, I kill a lot of people , then one day they send me to kill some children who denounced the Empire."

"Please don't tell me you killed them." Latts breathed, already pretty disturbed from his story.

"I didn't, believe it or not. So then the Empire put a bounty on me, I became a bounty hunter, then I get hired to track down the Millennium Falcon, and now I'm here." He said.

"So you don't remember me or Embo or Sugi?" She asked.

"Nope. Not one bit." He stated.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh! Please review!

Next chapter: Latts and Dengar have a bit of a row!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter! please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

After breakfast, Latts researched Dengar on her holopad. From the news reports, it looked like he was telling the truth. He also had a new alias she hadn't heard him use before; Payback. Apparently, he wasn't the same man she knew before.

She heard footsteps from her spot on the couch in her living room. She looked up as Dengar walked in from the kitchen.

"You should be resting." She advised.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." He stated.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to help you here." She said.

"Look Razzi, I don't need your help. I easily could just slap a bacta patch on it and be fine." He shrugged, observing her bookcase.

"Because that's so easy to do while you're chained to a wall." She said sarcastically, putting down her holopad.

"Point taken. I'm fine now." He stated.

"Oh yeah? Let me see your wound." She challenged, getting up and walking over to him.

"It's fine." He stated again.

"All right." Latts said, fake giving up.

She made like she was going to the kitchen, the quickly turned and ripped the bandage off his shoulder. It looked bad.

"And infected, in your world, is equivalent to fine?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know if you know this, but I don't use my shoulder to walk." He said, mockingly.

"Back to the bedroom." She stated.

"I'm leaving." He stated. "And I almost always get what I want."

"So do I." Latts replied. "Back to the bedroom."

They both stared at each other defiantly for several minutes. Latts had never seen him act so… aggressive before. Especially towards her.

"Fine, but when it's healed, I'm out of here." He said, storming off back to the bedroom.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review!

Next chapter: There WILL be an awkward scene between Latts and Dengar. I can promise you that!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts had gotten the medical supplies back out and went back to his room.

"If this is going to be done properly, I'm going to need you to remove your chest armor and your shirt." Latts explained.

"I see." He smirked. She could easily guess what his thoughts were just then.

He took off his chest armor, his shoulder armor, his grey shirt and his head wrap. Latts tried not to stare, but she noticed he had a lot of scars on his chest. Also, she didn't know if his head wrap was for medical use now or for self-consciousness, because under it, there were even more scars on his head. He still had the dark hair she remembered from before, which only brought slight relief that a small part of him was still the same.

She sat down next to him on the bed, and began cleaning the wound. She felt his eyes on her and briefly out of the corner of her eye, thought he was checking her out.

"So we were bounty hunting partners before?" He asked.

"Yeah." Latts answered.

"Were we close?" He asked.

"We were good friends." She said, applying ointment.

Finally she finished and put the bandage on. In doing so, she glimpsed the back of his ned and noticed something metal that appeared to be part of him.

"There, done. I'd leave that off if I were you." She recommended, gesturing to to his armor and shirt that were piled on the floor. "You don't want to dislocate the bandage."

"Sure thing." He said, laying back on the pillow.

Latts went to walk out, then paused.

"How did they fix your head?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" He smirked.

"Yes." Latts stated.

"I was awake while the operated on me. I remember seeing bright lights in my eyes. The imperial doctors inserted probes into my brain. They decided which emotions to keep and witch to get rid of. For the ones they wanted to get rid of, they burned portions of my hypothalamus." He smirked almost as if it was funny.

"Just curious." Latts said weakly, then left the room.

She promptly ran to the bathroom to get sick.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my, not quite what Latts was expecting. Please review! (sorry if it was a bit short)

Next chapter: More problems in Latts' humble abode!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, but you know how summer vacation is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

The rest of the day, Latts left Dengar alone and, as far as she was concerned, he didn't leave his room.

An hour after she had dinner, she went to go check on him. She quietly opened the door and peered in. He was asleep, as far as she could tell. Good, I can redress his wound without him knowing, she thought. If he were awake, he'd probably make a fuss about it.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly began taking the old bandage off to put the new one on.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the neck in an action that could only be described as choking her.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Redressing…wound." Latts coughed out.

He let her go and just looked annoyed. Latts took a deep breath, getting air back into her lungs.

"No more choking me." She stated, continuing to put the new bandage on.

"No promises." He muttered. She shot him a glare.

"Look, I'm taking care of you. By now, I could have shot you and taken that bounty the Imperials put on your head. The least you could do is be a bit more grateful." Latts stated angrily.

He said nothing. She finished up with the bandage, then put the medial supplies back in their box. She looked at Dengar, who was looking out the window at the sunset over the lake.

"Does your wound hurt?" She asked him.

"I can't feel it." He stated dryly.

"That's probably not a good sign…" She trailed off.

"I can't feel pain, or I at least have a high tolerance for it." He explained.

"So you can't feel any emotions?" She asked.

"I can only feel rage, hope, and loneliness. Stuff like pity, love, and relief… I don't even remember what those feel like. Or fear, that's another one they took out." He recalled.

He seemed slightly normal whilst he explained this. Almost like he was back to normal. But she had a sinking feeling that he's never be back to normal again.

"Can you leave? I gotta get some sleep." He stated, back to his 'new' self.

"You can't tell me what to do in my house." Latts stated.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.

Knowing she wasn't going to win this battle, she left and went to her bedroom. As she got ready for bed, she made a silent promise to herself; she was going to bring back Dengar's emotions, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Here's the next chap. There's a bit of flirtatious banter (but it's a small bit), so I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

The next morning Latts got up and went to make herself some breakfast, pondering how exactly she was going to bring back his emotions.

Pain was going to be the easiest, all she had to do was punch him until he hurt, which she had been wanting to do anyways. He was proving to be quite the annoying patient.

Fear… well she would somehow have to find a way to scare him. Though when you're a bounty hunter who's been through brain sugary awake, you're going to be pretty hard to scare.

Relief, how could she make him feel relief? Pester him all day, then right after dinner stop? She'd have to work on that one.

And Love, well, she didn't even want to think about that yet. She couldn't believe she actually enjoyed this man's company at one time.

Shortly after, Dengar walked into the kitchen. Latts stood up from the table and threw a punch at him. In a split second, he grabbed her fist before it even came within five inches of him.

"What was that?" He asked her, annoyed.

"I wanted to see if you could feel pain." She stated.

"I'll bet you did." He muttered angrily.

"I want to try to get your emotions back." She explained.

"You what?!" He exclaimed.

"I bet you just felt surprised." Latts chuckled.

"I…uh…what?" He stuttered.

"I'm going to try to get you to feel emotions again, but if I'm going to succeed, I'm going to need your cooperation." She explained.

"What if I think I'm fine the way I am?" Dengar asked.

"Do you?" Latts countered.

Dengar looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed. "I guess when I'm supposed to be feeling certain emotions that got removed, I just feel empty." He stated.

"Well, that's progress. First time over the past two days that you haven't been a jerk to me." She said.

"Compassion was another emotion that bit the dust." Dengar shrugged.

"Did they also fry your memory?" She asked, sarcasm hinting in her voice.

"Possibly." He stated.

"Well, we might want to work on that too." Latts mused.

* * *

After breakfast, Latts insisted that Dengar stay in bed for at least one more day. He grudgingly agreed that it would be for the better.

"Hopefully this will be the last time I have to do this." Latts smirked, taking off his old bandage.

"I don't know, I was actually starting to like it." He said, arching his eyebrows.

Latts decided to ignore the comment and continued with the bandage.

"Don't you think you ought to check the rest of me for infections?" He asked with a smirk.

Latts pursed her lips and observed his bare chest for a moment. "Nope, I think you're good."

She finished up with the bandage, but when she started to get up to leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"You know about my past, right?" He asked. He seemed serious.

"Yes." She stated cautiously.

"You'll have to tell me about it some time." He said, releasing her wrist.

"Not now, I have to go to town to get food and stuff. Don't go anywhere." She said, leaving the room.

Dengar just lay there and thought for a few minutes. He definitely hoped she had been his bounty hunting partner.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all are still enjoying it, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, it seems pretty long.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

When Latts got back, she decided to go check on Dengar. She walked into the room and-

"What!? He's gone?" She exclaimed.

She ran into the kitchen, then found him in the living room.

"What do you not understand about 'don't go anywhere'?" She yelled.

"I'm still resting." Dengar argued from the couch.

"Alright, fine." She got up.

"So about my past…" Dengar started.

"What do you want to know?" Latts asked.

"What was I like?" He asked.

"First of all, you were a flirt." She smirked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, looks like that didn't change much. But you were also smart, funny, kind… Is that all you wanted to know right now?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah." He said after some thought.

Latts nodded and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Latts." He called. "Thanks."

* * *

She walked into the kitchen stunned. _Did he seriously just say thanks?_ She thought. That was also the first time he had called her by her first name.

Maybe he was getting a bit better. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of him being back to normal again. She stopped herself. She shouldn't start developing feelings for him, not again. He had left her to go back to swoop bike racing. That day hurt a lot and she tried not to think about it

Besides, he was being a jerk and all his good emotions had literally been burned out if him. She had little hope that her plan would work.

But she had to try, for his sake. No one deserves to live their life without positive emotions. She just hoped that he would be willing to try to get them back.

* * *

That night when Latts was redressing Dengar's wound for the last time, she decided to tell him her plan.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to try to start helping you remember emotions." She explained.

"Just curious, what are you going to start with?" He asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Pain." She smirked.

"This should be fun." He muttered sarcastically.

"Good." Latts said, not letting his sarcasm phase her.

"How are you going to do that exactly?" He asked.

"I'm still working on that." She admitted. "If you need me, you know where I am."

"Does that just mean for my wound, or can I request company too?" He smirked.

"I don't think that counts." Latts said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, one of the emotions I do have is loneliness." He stated seriously.

"I'll remember that." She said, walking out of his room, down the hall, and into her room.

If she wasn't mistaken, he had just been flirting with her. _That could mean he was one step closer to love,_ she thought. But she knew flirting and love didn't always equal the same thing.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all liked it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! We get to see a flashback of Latts' and Dengar's past! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Somebody does... I think it's Disney right now, but who's keeping score? (just kidding, I know it's Disney)

P.s: the flashback will be all in Italics.

* * *

The next morning, Dengar felt awesome. He would actually be able to do stuff today without Latts harassing him like a nurse maid. Yawning, he sat up in bed. He went to stand up, but tripped and fell into the door.

"What the heck?" He exclaimed.

He looked around to find the cause of his fall. That's when he noticed his feet were tied together. Confused, he untied himself and stood back up.  
He walked down the hall and to the kitchen. Putting his hand on the door frame, he went to enter… only to have the door slammed into his face and his fingers closed in the door.

After yanking his fingers out of the door, he noticed he felt… different. He definitely felt bad. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Latts smiled sweetly from the table. Dengar narrowed his eyes.

"You set all that up, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, remember? Today's theme is no pain no gain." Latts joked.

"Very funny. What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"There's some oatmeal on the stove." She pointed out.

Little did Dengar know that the metal spoon he was about to use to get his breakfast had been in the pot of boiling hot oatmeal all morning…

"Ouch!" He exclaimed upon touching it.

"Why'd you just yell that?" Latts tried.

"Because it burned my hand?" He said.

"Because you felt pain!" Latts exclaimed happily. "Point one for Latts!"

"I think I'm going to have something cold for breakfast." Dengar grumbled.

He grabbed some cereal and sat down with her. They ate in silence for a while before either of them spoke.

"So did you actually feel pain?" Latts asked.

"I didn't know it at first, but now, yes." He said.

"Nice. Hopefully the other emotions will be just as easy." She commented.

* * *

That night after a late dinner, they were both walking back down the hall to their rooms.

"So what's tomorrow?" He asked.

"Fear." Latts stated.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"You'll see." She smirked. Truly she still had no idea how she was going to do it.

"So… why did we stop working together?" He asked.

"You wanna know the short version or the long?" She asked.

"Long." He said.

* * *

_It was a humid, rainy night on Kashyyyk. It was nearing the end of the clone wars, in fact, nobody knew yet, but all the Jedi had been executed by Anakin Skywalker this very same night._

_Latts and Dengar just finished what would be their last bounty together. They were in the foliage of the forest planet, waiting for the next morning to return to their ship._

_"Well, that went good." Latts stated._

_"Yeah, especially since we were outnumbered." Dengar added._

_There was a brief silence between the two._

_"Hey Dengar?" Latts asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was wondering…if you wanted to… you know, take our relationship further?" Latts asked awkwardly._

_"We can't." He said, standing up._

_"Why not?" She asked, walking over to him._

_"If our targets happened to know they could use one of us to get to the other." He said. "You know, with torture."_

_"They wouldn't have to know." She smirked, flirtatiously wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"No Latts!" He stated, shoving her off him. A look of confusion mixed with hurt played across her face._

_"What? Are you scared of people hurting me?" She asked angrily._

_"Yes, in fact, I am!" He yelled back._

_"I can defend myself just fine!" She exclaimed._

_"Latts, we both know it's dangerous to have relationships in this business." He reminded._

_"I thought we had something." She said._

_"We do." He said. "But-"_

_"But relationships need trust." Latts stated._

_"I trust you Latts, it's just not going to work." He said._

_"But you won't even try!" Latts yelled._

_"Because I don't want anything to happen to you!" He yelled._

_"I can handle myself! I've survived this long in the business! I think I can do it while in a relationship!" She yelled._

_"You know what? I'm quitting. I'm going back to speeder racing!" he yelled angrily, starting to walk away._

_"No Dengar, wait! You just need to take a step back, you don't know what you're saying-" She pleaded, running up to him and grabbing his arm._

_"I think I do." He growled, looking her in the eyes for a moment then pulling his hand away and continued walking to _Punishing One_. "Find your own ride off this planet!"_

_"Dengar!" She yelled after him._

_"Good bye, Razzi." She heard him yell._

* * *

"Ha! So we did have a relationship!" Dengar said after hearing the story.

"We were on the verge of a relationship." Latts said stiffly.

"It must've hurt, me leaving you like that." He said.

"It did." She stated, walking into her room and slamming the door. Dengar felt a pang of pain, but quickly brushed it off and walked int his room.

Back in Latts' room she was struck with an idea. She knew how to make him feel fear.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Next chapter soon (at latest it will be up next weekend).

Thanks for reading, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

The next morning, Dengar woke up to the sound of a thud then shattering glass.

"What the heck is she doing?" He muttered to himself, getting out of bed.

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw the place a mess, it almost looked like a storm went through the kitchen. He looked into the living room and saw the one window was shattered and Latts was on the floor.

"Latts?" Dengar asked, walking into the room and crouching down next to her.

He rolled her onto her beck and saw she had a blaster wound in her stomach.

"Dang, I hope you haven't lost too much blood." Dengar muttered. He felt her pulse, it was there but it was slow.

Dengar ran to the bathroom and grabbed her medical kit. He went back into the living room and opened the kit. He didn't know what to use, he usually never had to use medical kits.

Suddenly her wound, the glass on the floor, and the shattered part of the window faded away. Latts sat up laughing.

"It's nice to know that you wouldn't be able to save me if I was going to bleed to death." She smirked.

"What was that?" Dengar asked.

"A modified Holographic disguise matrix. A friend taught me how to change the settings so you could also do rooms." She explained.

"I don't know whether to like you or to kill you." He grumbled.

"How did you feel? Or more accurately, what did you feel?" She asked.

"First I felt a weird, chilling feelings then, just now, a good feeling." He said.

"Good, that was fear and relief, in that order too." She said.

"Just don't do it again." He muttered walking into the kitchen.

"No promises." She laughed. "The look on your face was definitely worth all that prep work I had to do."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it (sorry it was very short). Please review.

I'm trying to wrap this fic up, but I'm having a lack of ideas. So if there is something you want to see happen by the end of this fic, then add it at the end of your review, and I will try to use some of them. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Gahhh! Writer's block is SOOOO annoying! So, sorry if this chapter is lacking in anyway, but I have a serious condition of writer's block for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars.

* * *

Latts sat around the whole day, worrying about the next day. She had to bring back love… and she really didn't know how to approach it. She couldn't just walk up to him and kiss him, it was just too weird. Plus, she didn't want to come off as being THAT kind of a girl.

After dinner, she sprinted off to her room and closed the door. She didn't want Dengar asking what emotion she was tackling tomorrow. He did anyway.

"Hey Latts?" He called, knocking on her door.

"What?" She called back.

"What emotion are we doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Dang it, dang it dang it." She muttered to herself. "Umm, I haven't figured it out yet."

"What? You did for the other nights." She heard him say.

"Well, I don't know." She sighed.

"Can you at least come out to talk to me?" He asked.

She got up from her bed, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow." She sighed.

"Latts, I'm not stupid. I know what emotion is left." He smirked.

"Yeah?" She asked, feeling herself getting awkward.

"Yeah, it's love." He said, cocking an eyebrow. "So, I know why you 'don't know what you're doing tomorrow'."

"What are you getting at?" She said, anger replacing embarrassment.

"I think you're scared that you might like me again." He said.

Latts just stood there with her eyes squinted at him angrily.

"Come on Latts, just give me a chance." He said.

"I gave you a chance, and you walked away." She stated.

"I know, I was wrong-"

"Yeah, you were." She cut him off, slamming the door.

He just stood there for a moment, slightly surprised from the door. He actually did think he was starting to have actual feelings for her, not just passing feelings. He sighed and walked to his room to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Please review, and if you have any ideas, PLEASE share them!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: So then the perfect idea for the ending hit me on the head! So here it is! (Fluff alert) ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.

* * *

Dengar woke up the next morning and got out of bed. He sighed at his failed attempt to try again with Latts. He understood her position on this, her story she told him about how he left her gave all the reason in the galaxy to hate his guts.

He walked into the kitchen and discovered that she wasn't there. There was a note on the table that said 'at the lake for a swim'. She obviously didn't want to make any kind of contact with him today.

He got his breakfast and sat down. A few minutes later she came in and went down the hall, probably to change back into her jumpsuit. He finished his breakfast and took care of his dishes. Then Latts walked in.

"Morning." He said.

She gave an acknowledging grunt.

"Look, just because your in a funk doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He said.

"Fine, good morning." She stated.

"Look about the last emotion we have to work on-"

"Drop it! I don't want to talk about it!" She stated, cutting him off.

"No, listen to me. Last night I realized something. You've been working on that emotion al along, even if you haven't know it." He said.

She cocked an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"You know, how you took care of me, took all that effort to help me feel emotions again. That was out of love, not the stereotypical kissing-hugging-romance love, but the friend-to-friend love." He said.

"Now I know you've lost it." She said, looking at him with slight concern.

"You showed me how to care for someone again." He said, walking over to her. "And I just want to thank you for all you've done." He hugged her.

"Um… you're welcome?" She said. He let her go.

"You kept working when any other sane person would have left." He said.

"I know, I did kinda want to bash your head in a few times." She grinned.

"Maybe you should've." He smirked.

"So now what, you going to leave?" She asked.

"Well, since I'm well now, I was wondering if you would want to go on a bounty with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She smirked.

* * *

**A/N**: So there it is folks! Hope you liked it, and thanks to all my faithful reviewers!

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
